Stump
The woody stump uproots it's self and turns with a splintery grimace, it's black eyes lifeless yet still full of anger Stump ''' '''CR 1/2 XP 200 Stump Fighter 1 CN ''' '''Medium Humanoid (Plant, Demon) Init -1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; DEFENSE AC 12, touch 10, flat-footed 14 (+2 natural armor, +0 Dexterity) hp 17 (1d10+7) Fort +2, Ref +1, Will +0 Defensive Abilities Plant Immunities, Weakness Fire Vulnerability OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee Slam +7 (1d8+9) STATISTICS Str 20, Dex 10, Con 18, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 6 Base Atk +1; CMB +1; CMD 14 Feats Toughness, Weapon focus (b) Skills ; +0 Intimidate, +0 Acrobatics (+2 Jump), +3 stealth Racial Modifiers +3 Acrobatics (Jump), +4 Stealth (+8 in wooded areas) Languages English, Japanese SQ Photosynthesis, Sturdy Build, Amazing Leaper SPECIAL ABILITIES Photosynthesis (Su) For every hour a Stump spends in a well lit area, it heals 1d6 points of damage. In addition if the Stump is in a well lit area for at least 4 hours in a day, it does not need to eat. Sturdy Build (Ex) For purposes of Natural attack, CMD, and CMB, the Stump is considered to be one size category Larger. Amazing Leaper (Ex) Stumps are experts at leaping high into the air. Stumps do not require to get a running start to get the best results from a jump check. ECOLOGY Environment: Forested areas, Woods, Swamps Organization: Solitary, Pair (2), Woods (4-6), Forest (7-10 Stumps or Treants and One Stump Druid, possibly a Wood Giant) Stumps are very sturdy log like demons that live in enchanted forests. Their living quarters change from area to area, but most like to just plop down on the ground and live outside. Stumps are very territorial but they are also loyal friends if you can get close. Stumps are very at ease when with Treants, Flora Beasts, Geomancers, Beast Tamers, and Wood Giants. Stumps as Characters * +4 STR, +4 CON, -4 DEX, -4 INT * Humanoid (Plant, Demon) * Medium: As Medium creatures, Stumps have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Stump base land speed is 30 feet. *Darkvision 60 feet * +4 racial bonus to acrobatics checks when jumping and Hide checks (+8 to hide in a wooded area). * Takes 50% more damage from fire. * Automatic Languages: English and Japanese. Bonus Languages: Any (Unless specifically noted) * Photosynthesis: As above. * Natural Weapon: Slam: 1d8 Bludgeoning damage. *Sturdy Build: As Above *Amazing Leaper: As above * +2 Natural armor. * Proficient in Morning star, Axe, Hammer, and Shovel * Level Adjustment: +1 'VARIANT STUMP' Vile Treant CR+1 Breath Weapon (Su) As a free action once every 1d4+1 rounds, an Vile Treant can exhale a 10-foot cube of poisonous gas. This gas cloud persists for 1 round; any creature within the area when the golem creates it (as well as any creature that passes through the cloud during the remainder of that round) is exposed to the cloud's poisonous effects. This poison is magically created each time the golem uses this power. Breath weapon—inhaled; save Fort 15; frequency 1/round for 4 rounds; effect 1d4 Constitution damage; cure 2 saves. The save DC is Constitution-based.